The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) of the Massey Cancer Center plays a vital role in supporting research of the Cancer Center. Faculty members in the shared resource are essential collaborators with each of the research programs. The mission of the shared resource is to promote excellence in cancer research at the Cancer Center by supporting a biostatistics faculty dedicated to cancer research that provides outstanding biostatistical support and collaboration to Cancer Center members. The defining attribute of this shared resource has been to provide biostatistical support to the Cancer Center researchers right from the experimental design stage and to continue the support and guidance for sample size requirements and power calculations, study plan development, analysis of the requirement of the statistical design, development of randomization and stratification procedures, interim analyses, analysis of completed results, presentation of research findings, and, ultimately, in the submission of scientific publications. Biostatisticians also participate in the oversight of Cancer Center protocols in the PRMS and Monitoring Committees. The emphasis on the collaborative nature of the work of this shared resource has been a major factor in optimizing the effectiveness of the resource and it has resulted in gaining support from peerreviewed grants. In addition to collaboration at all levels in research projects and grant applications, faculty members of this shared resource also contribute to the Cancer Center through methodological research that applies directly to programmatic research at the Cancer Center and in training of investigators through seminars and individual sessions and training of postdoctoral scientists and clinical fellows through the Clinical Research and Biostatistics training track. Support from the CCSG is critical to continued provision of high quality statistical input at the earliest phases of the research projects under consideration at the Cancer Center.